


Little slut

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Blowjobs, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, M/M, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Slutty Niall, Smut, Spanking, Threesome- M/M/M, crossdresser niall, im going to hell, like a lot, literally just an excuse for me to write about niall getting gang banged, lots and lots of dirty talk, niall really likes being called a slut, zarriall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All the boys go nuts for Niall and it's not hard to see why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've decided to orphan this. it's not reflective of who i am as a writer anymore, and it's quite fetishistic.

Every guy in school wanted a piece of Niall. And why wouldn't they? He was attractive, he wore skimpy outfits, he had a nice body, and his ass was out of this world.

What everyone really went crazy for, was what was between Niall's legs. His pretty little pussy.

Harry was surprised when the curvy blonde approached him after class. Guys like him never paid attention to Harry. 

"Hazzy?" He heard the irish boy coo

"Yeah?" He responded, already feeling his dick twitch with just the sight of Niall. He had on a skirt so short that his ass peeked out of the bottom, knee high socks, and a crop top.

"Meet me in the locker room after school," He whispered, straightening his pleated skirt. "Want you to fuck my pussy."

Harry's eyes widened at how straightforward he was, but hey, Niall isn't exactly known for being chaste. In fact, he's pretty much the school whore at this point.

"Mmm, such a little slut aren't you" Harry replied, making the blonde blush.

"All the time, Hazzy."

-  
Harry walked into the locker room, no one in sight. He began to preoccupy himself with thoughts of fucking Niall and making him scream. Thoughts of pounding into the blonde's tight little pussy.

He heard the door creak open at that moment. He got up to inspect it, making sure it was in fact Niall and not a teacher or something.

"Hi Hazzy. I see you've been waiting up." Niall said teasingly, biting his lip.

"Mmm, yeah. Daddy's gonna get you so fucking wet, baby doll." Harry growled into his ear, hand under Niall's skirt already.

"You're already there, daddy." Niall took Harry's hand and pressed it against his soaked panties. Just the feeling of Harry's hand against his pussy making him moan.

"I can't wait to feel how fucking tight you are." Harry was now rubbing his clit over his panties, making Niall let out small mewls and moans.

"Already so desperate for my cock in you huh?" Harry spat out as he continued rubbing Niall's pussy over his panties. "Such a needy little whore. " Harry spanked his thigh, which made the blonde let out a yelp.

"Mmm Daddy, I need your cock in me so bad. I want you to slam into my tight fucking pussy" He croaked out as Harry began to finger him.

Harry sank two fingers into Niall's heat, discarding his panties to allow him to go deeper. Niall threw his head back and spread his legs further apart as Harry pumped his fingers in his hole.

"Look at you, spreading yourself as wide as you can. Just like the little slut you are." Harry hissed. Niall moaned even louder from that.

Something about Harry calling him a slut and a whore really turned him on.

"Gonna suck your cock daddy." Niall dropped to his knees and began to undo Harry's pants. "Want you to fuck my throat. Little sluts like me deserve to have their throats fucked."

Harry was breathless."Fuck, I'll pound your throat so bad you won't be able to speak for a week."

Niall took Harry's cock in his hand, and began to lick at the tip, teasing the brunette. He gave little kitten licks and swirled his tongue around the tip.

All of the teasing only frustrated Harry. He grabbed the back of the blonde's head and began to fuck his mouth. Thrusting at a steady pace as Niall looked up at him, eyes full of lust

"Mmm, look at you, sucking me like a pro." Harry continued to thrust into his mouth, and all Niall could do was take it.

After a few minutes of fucking the blonde's throat, Harry pulled out of his mouth, aching to be inside of his walls.

"C'mon daddy. I'm so fucking wet for you." Niall looked up at Harry with pleading eyes as he got on all fours, wearing nothing but his skirt.

Harry decided to tease him a little more. Brushing his fingers over his dripping pussy, causing Niall to just about burst with anticipation.

"Want you to taste yourself." The brunette commanded as he put his fingers up to Niall's lips. He obeyed, swirling his tongue around his fingers, tasting his own wetness.

"C'mon Hazzy, fuck me already."

Harry raised his hand and harshly slapped Nialls ass. "It's daddy to you, little slut."

"Hmm, that felt so good. Slap me again." Niall pushed his ass out, waiting for another slap.

"Does my little slut like being slapped?" Harry taunted as he spanked him again.

"Please daddy, just fuck me." the blonde practically sobbed out. "Fuck me like the whore I am."

And with that, Harry thrusted into Niall's soaking heat with no warning, earning moans and mewls  
"So tight for me, so wet for me, fuck," Harry groaned out as he pounded Niall from behind. He was amazed by how good it felt to be inside of the tiny boy.

He always knew Niall would be a good fuck, judging by how everyone who's gotten into his panties always talked about how amazing it was, but he didn't know how good it felt to have his dripping heat wrapped around his cock, he didn't know how hot he looked getting slammed into with only a skirt on. He didn't know how submissive he would be.

"Such a good little cockslut for daddy." Harry chanted out, as he continued to fuck into Niall.

"Love your cock so much daddy, I feel so full. " Niall croaked out as he pushed back on his dick. "I love you fucking me like this. I love you calling me a cockslut because I am a slut. I'm such a fucking slut for you."

"Hmm." The brunette added another slap to his perky ass as he continued to fuck Niall's pussy. "You're so tight baby doll, shit. Love how tight you are around daddy's cock."

Niall continued to cry out and moan as Harry pounded into him. He reached down and started to rub his throbbing clit, but Harry slapped his hand away.

"No touching, little slut. You're going to come from my dick only." Harry growled, which made Niall let out a whine.

Harry picked up the pace, thrusting into the blonde whore fast, deep, and hard. Niall was practically falling apart at this point, begging the brunette to find his spot and let him come.

Niall let out a straggled scream, signaling to Harry that he found his spot. He continued to hit the spot over and over again, sending Niall into a wave of orgasms. He came around Harry's thick dick, letting out screams and yelps.

"Gonna come on your face." Harry breathed out, pulling his dick out and sticking it in front of Niall, reaching his own high as he shot his load all over his face, most of it landing on his rosy cheeks.

"Can I lick you clean, daddy?" Niall asked softly.

"Of course. Get to it." He commanded, as Niall began to lick his own juices off of Harry's cock. Loving the taste of himself on his lips.

He pulled off with a pop, beginning to find the rest of his clothes and get dressed again.

"Meet me here again tomorrow, Hazzy?" He asked, pulling his crop top over his head.

"Of course. Tomorrow I'm going to fuck you against the wall. I'll pound you so hard your knees go weak. Or maybe I can bring a friend and we can share that pussy of yours. I bet a cockslut like you would love having two cocks at once."

"You're making me wet again..." Niall blushed, staring at the ground.

"Come home with me then. I'll take care of that."

And Niall couldn't say no to the best he's ever had, right?

 

-

 

Another day, another guy Niall's meeting up with in the locker room to fuck. It's one of his regulars again, Harry. Harry was his favorite

. Ever since they met up the first time in the locker room, and Harry pounded his pussy until he saw stars, he called him up all the time to fuck. He still got his fair share of different dick though, because Niall enjoyed being a slut.

Harry mentioned that he had a "surprise" for him. Niall went crazy with excitement for what was to come, as he sat in the locker room with a short pink skirt, matching socks, and a white blouse.

Finally, Harry arrived, and to Niall's surprise, he brought someone with him. It was another one of Niall's regulars, Zayn.

"I told you I was going to bring someone to share you, baby boy." Harry stepped closer to the blonde, who was now sweating in excitement.

"We're going to take you in your ass and your pussy at the same time, baby doll," Harry continued to purr, as both men were now fondling Niall through his skirt and panties.

"He's already so wet for us, Haz," Zayn breathed out as he rubbed his hand against Niall's panties.

"Of course he is. He's just a little cockslut begging to get fucked, aren't you, Niall?" Harry said in a teasing tone as he kneaded Niall's ass in his hands, lifting up his skirt.

Niall answered with a nod and a moan, not pleasing Harry.

He landed a slap on the blonde's ass. "Use your words, baby boy."

Niall struggled to talk without moaning, as Zayn was now fingering him.

"Yes! I am a little cockslu-ah! and I want both of your cock's so bad-oh! I want both of you to slam i-in-side me-e-e until I can't walk. P-p-please fuck me." Niall cried out in between moans.

Harry pulled Niall's pink lace panties down and began to finger his ass. Niall continued to cry out and moan, as both of the men continued to stretch both of his holes with his fingers,only preparing him for what's to come.

"I think our little slut needs something to shut that mouth of his up for a while, yeah?" Zayn said as he continued curling his fingers into Niall's pussy.

"I agree, Zee. I think he needs to have his throat fucked while I eat his pretty little pussy." Harry growled.

Niall moaned out at the thought of Harry eating him out. He quickly got on all fours and slipped his skirt off, as Harry got underneath him and Zayn undid his trousers, getting ready to fuck Niall's mouth.

He rubbed the tip of his cock against Niall's pink lips, who began to take his dick hungrily in his mouth.

Niall began to gag as Zayn fucked his mouth quickly and roughly, and Harry began to lick and suck at his heat, circling his clit with his thumb.

Harry continued to lap at Niall's hole, flicking his tongue and causing Niall to moan around Zayn's cock. His eyes started to water as he took the entire cock in his mouth while Zayn gripped his hair.

Niall pulled off of his dick with a pop after a few minutes of face-fucking, and climbed off of Harry.

"Need you both inside me," Niall begged, "C'mon,fuck me, ruin my holes."

"You're such a little slut for it, all desperate for us to fill you up." Harry cooed as he ran his finger down the crack of Niall's ass.

"Mhm. Look at him speading himself wide. Such a needy little slut." Zayn began to slick his fingers up with lube, pushing them into Niall's rim. The latter letting out a loud mewl.

Niall began to lower himself onto Harry's cock, biting his lip and gasping as he bottomed out. He started to grind himself down, as Zayn finished prepping his asshole and began to push himself into Niall's needy hole.

Both men were fully buried in both of his holes soon, the trio letting out grunts and groans of pleasure as Niall got pounded at both ends at the same time.

"You're being such a good little whore for us. Letting us wreck you like this," Zayn growled as he landed a slap on Niall's ass.

"I love you both fucking me at the same time like this. I love having both of your huge cocks pounding my holes like this."Niall strained as he tried to push his ass back, even though Harry was holding his hips so he couldn't move.

"Of course you do. You're our little cockslut." Harry said as he continued to fuck upwards into Niall.

Niall's ass and pussy were being slammed into relentlessly, and he began to fall apart in between moans. All the other two could do was praise him for being so tight and being such a good little cockslut for them.

"I'm gonna c-come, a-ah!" Niall moaned out as he continued to get fucked into. He was getting both of his spots slammed into repeatedly, causing sensory overload.

"Come for us, baby doll. Show us what a good little whore you've been."

And with those words, Niall came as hard as he ever has before.

He let out a primal scream, eyes rolling back as he rode out the waves of his orgasm.

"Want you both to come inside me, I wanna feel your warm come in both of my holes." He breathed out as he was still getting fucked.

Zayn came next, when Niall clenched his asshole around his dick. He shot his warm load into Niall, per his request, thrusts getting slower and sloppier, and grip on Niall's ass tightening as he came.

Harry wasn't far behind, as he flipped Niall over and fucked into him as he filled his pussy up with his come, loving the way it looked as it dripped back out. Luckily, Niall is pretty efficient when it comes to using birth control, so he had no problem with Harry shooting his come in him.

The three of them were totally and completely spent, and a complete mess afterwards.

"Hmm, we have to do this again," Niall suggested, "Maybe next time I can suck Hazzy off while Zee is in my ass, Or maybe you can tie me up and shove a vibrator in me, I don't care, I just want to be filled." He rambled on.

"Such a little slut for cock." Harry remarked with a smile on his face.

"All the time, Hazzy."


End file.
